


Return, Resume, Refigure

by cleflink



Category: Toki o Kakeru Shōjo | Girl Who Leapt Through Time
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-24
Updated: 2009-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-05 05:26:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/38261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleflink/pseuds/cleflink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chiaki comes back. Things are the same, but not quite. Chiaki isn't sure he minds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Return, Resume, Refigure

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sophie (sophistry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophistry/gifts).



The day Chiaki came back, Makoto punched him.

"You jerk!" she declared, fire in her eyes as she shook her stinging palm. "Why'd you make it sound like forever if you were just going to waltz back after little more than a year?"

Chiaki shrugged, rubbing at the mark she'd left on his cheek. For a girl, Makoto had always packed one hell of a punch. "Didn't know how long it'd take. You want me to leave again?"

"Idiot," Makoto huffed, looking pointedly away. "Don't even think about it."

So Chiaki smiled. "Okay."

And that was pretty much that.

"Chiaki," Kousuke greeted the next day, shifting his bag to clap Chiaki's shoulder. "Good to see you. Didn't expect you back so soon though - give up on the whole schooling abroad thing?"

"Eh," Chiaki said, not really an answer at all. "My English is crap."

Kousuke snorted. "Then why'd you go in the first place?"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Makoto chimed in hurriedly, leaning around Chiaki with a manic grin. "We're gonna go play ball after my classes end - you coming?"

"Can't," Kosuke shook his head. "I'm taking Kaho to that show she's been very carefully not asking about, remember?"

"Oh, that's tonight!" Makoto gave an exaggerated sigh. "Fine then. Go out and have fun with your _girlfriend_. We'll just have fun without you." She leveled an imperious finger at him. "You'd better be there tomorrow though!"

"Sure, that's fine." The clock at the far end of the lunch hall ticked across the hour and Kousuke stood. "I've got a lab to get to. I'll catch you guys later."

"Make sure Kaho and the others come too!" Makoto hollered after him, waving and grinning like she was still an over-excitable high school girl. In a lot of ways, a year didn't really change much.

"Got them together after all, huh?" Chiaki asked after Kousuke had gone.

Makoto's smile went quietly sheepish. "More like I gave them a nudge in the right direction. They really are good for each other though." She was silent for a moment, thoughtful and surprisingly grown-up looking. In other ways, a year could make a big difference.

"Sooo," Makoto drawled then, slanting a grin at him that was pure mischief. "Since we haven't got a third player, I guess that means you have to take me out to dinner instead."

"I have to _what_?" Chiaki followed after Makoto as she threaded her way across the room towards the door. "Why me?"

Makoto rolled her eyes. "Oh, all right, if you're going to complain about it. _I'll_ take you out for dinner instead then. You in the mood for curry?"

Chiaki blew out a frustrated huff. "Makoto what..."

She pressed her fingers suddenly against his mouth; he shut up obediently. "It's the first time I've seen you in a year, you jerk," she informed him crisply. "You're coming to dinner with me because I'm telling you to. Besides," her cheeks coloured and she dipped her head shyly. "Dinner's traditional for the first date, isn't it?"

When he could remember how to speak again, all Chiaki could manage was, "Makoto..."

"Great!" Makoto beamed, pulling back and gathering up her books. "I've got to get to class but I'll see you at the gates at four, okay? We'll play a little catch then go out for curry and then," she gave him a sharp look and Chiaki squirmed a little despite himself, "We're going to talk about what you've been up to since you left and exactly how long you intend on staying this time. Because I was serious about chasing you whenever you go, but I deserve to know the rules of the game first."

Chiaki nodded roughly. "Okay."

Makoto smiled at him, genuine and pleased, then bolted out the door, leaving Chiaki was staring at nothing with what he feared was a really stupid expression on his face.

In a lot of ways a year didn't change much. Chiaki mostly just hoped that all the things that _had_ changed were as welcome as the changes he'd already found.

~owari


End file.
